


Life got away from us.

by sundaystyle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Feels, Death, F/M, Hospitals, Miscarriage, Natasha Feels, POV Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystyle/pseuds/sundaystyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, they promised each other to live and not shape their future around missions, stay true to what they believe is true. Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha and Clint had opened up to each other, confessed and decided that they only have each other, sealing it with promises and a small ceremony only their closest friends have attended. Since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha and Clint decided to start their own family, in a place where they can call home.</p><p>It all crumbled down, one night which started in fun and jokes ending up with them rushing to the hospital. Tony drove them there and Steve took care of the forms. This story is from Tony's POV, as he studies Clint that night, seeing a part of the man he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life got away from us.

We had no words to share.

Hospitals, you know, are dark places. Illuminated by the flourescent hopes and decorated with the pale peach flowers in a black&white world. The only people you can trust are the ones with the coats, and you desperately look for an answer in their expressions.

Sometimes, even they seem to be out of words to say.

He sits next to me. His strong posture crushed, hunched. His face pale, gaze dull. He isn't the Clint I know anymore. There are so much emotions that passed through his eyes in a flash, I seem to forgot breathing as he dropped his head in his hands and held back a sob.

Up until now I have never seen Clint cry before.

And now, even though he was holding back so strongly, his body was shaking and he's silently crying for his dreams, hopes, his everything.

From the corner of my eyes I see Steve leaning against the wall, his lips curved weirdly as he held back his own tears.

Few moments ago we were laughing and joking.

Life is cruel to take away happiness so fast. Reminding us that we are only the pawns of something greater. We may or may not realize it.

Life is cruel as screams and tears of a grieved mother reached our ears, Natasha's voice so unfamiliar even though we knew it to be close to our hearts, asking someone to bring it back, bring her child back, that she didn't even got to hear her heartbeats. That it's not fair, give her back. Give her back to where she belongs, so she could hear her name, feel their love. And Clint, did he know that their baby got her eyes from him? Let her see the world with her fathers' eyes.

Her screams were muffled soon, but Clint was crushed. I could see his nails digging in his palm as he stood up and wiped at his eyes, looking up.

His lips moved in a promise for living both for them, a promise to the sky none of us could see, creating a better world for the next time she was born.

Life made it up for what it took away.

In the few seconds of her only life, she had a wonderful father.


End file.
